Various types of games are known in the prior art. Prior art patents disclose games designed to give players a board game experience that relates to the game of golf. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0025269 filed by Stranger and published on Feb. 6, 2003 teaches a golf board game apparatus comprised of a game board depicting a multiple of golf links each of which has a tee area, a fairway area, and a green area, and some of which have bush and hazards; two different decks of specialty cards which, depending on where the player is on the game board, can affect the number of strokes the player counts, and one of which can also affect the player's position on the game board, one standard six sided numbered die; one special six sided die with one of each of the numbers 1, 2, 3 marked on one of its faces, and one of those numbers marked on each of its remaining faces; and a second special six sided die with one of each of the words and phrases “Fairway”, “Rough”, “Sand”, “Out of Bounds”, marked on one of its faces, and one of those words or phrase marked on each of its remaining faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,218 issued to LaRocca on Aug. 10, 1993 provides a dice golf game having five dice wherein the dice represent various golf clubs and a roll of the die or dice determines the advancement of the ball. Specifically, five dice represent a driver, four a wood, three an iron, two a wedge and one a putter. Each die has six sides with three sides having a representation of a golf ball, two sides being blank and one side having a representation of a sand trap. Charts for tee shots, approach shots and putt shots have indicia corresponding to a roll of the die or dice for determining the advancement of a ball on each hole. The chart for tee shots include use of a driver, a wood and an iron. The chart for approach shots include use of a wood, an iron, and a wedge and the chart for putt shots include use of a putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,693 issued to Beaumier, et al. on Jul. 20, 1999 teaches a golf board game is comprised of a playing surface on which there is contained a plurality of designs representing golf links. Each golf link has a starting area, a fairway area and a green area. Distance indicating markers are provided on the fairway and green areas. At least one manually displaceable element is supportable on the playing surface. A first displacement indicating manually displaceable element is provided over the fairway area. A second displacement indicating element is also provided to cause displacement of the displaceable element towards an objective associated with the green area. Play money is associated with the golf game as well as a plurality of distinct groups of cards utilized to instruct a player under predetermined situations during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,569 issued to Duwell, et al. on Dec. 21, 1982 provides a parlor game closely simulating the outdoor game of golf. The game board is a scaled-down plan view of an actual golf course having tees, fairways, rough areas, trouble areas, and greens. The game provides a first series of variables according to the arbitrary choice of each player including club selection and the competence level of play. The game further provides a second series of variables determined by the roll of the dice including troubles encountered hole positions on the greens, and alternate fairway routes on certain fairways. After selecting an appropriate club from a CLUB CARD, a player places his associated token, according to the roll of the dice, on the fairway area, rough area, or trouble area. Appropriate indicia marks represent the yardage along the fairway in five-yard increments. As play proceeds, the token is advanced along the fairway according to the roll of the dice and encounters troubles along the way as determined from the dice and appropriate TROUBLE POSITION CARDS. By subsequent rolls of the dice and subsequent club selections, eventually, the player is able to place his token on the green; at this stage of the play, a HOLE POSITION CARD indicates the location of the ball on the green. By use of a PUTTING CARD upon subsequent rolls of the dice, the player ultimately sinks the ball in the hole and completes play to that hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,985 issued to Trimble on Mar. 7, 1989 teaches a golf game having at least one game board carrying a pictorial configuration of a multi-hole golf course including appropriate pictorial representations of a tee, a green with a boundary and distant from the tee, a hole on each green, a fairway generally extending between the tee and the green, and a plurality of hazards positioned adjacent to the fairway and to the green. At least one ball marker is provided to signify a golf ball of a player and adapted to be moved and positioned on the game board by a player after a golf shot. A plurality of dice, matrix type schedules, and distance/direction gauges are used to determine where golf shots come to rest. A method for playing a golf game which includes selecting a golf club and manipulating simultaneously a six-sided die and a twelve-sided die in order to randomly generate a pair of numbers that are used to determine the distance and direction of a golf shot from a pair of matrix type schedules. The method for playing a golf game additionally comprises plotting each golf shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,498 issued to Monek on Jul. 30, 1974 a golf game including a game board bearing designations of a golf hole including the tee, the green, the fairway and the rough. Yardage designations are on the game board as well as designations of hazards, penalties and bonuses. The game also includes four sets of distinguishable dice. The dice of two sets bear numerical indicia and one or more of the dice of each set may be rolled to generate a yardage indication. A table is provided designating various golf clubs and the dice of the first two sets that should be employed to obtain such yardage. The third and fourth sets of dice each consist of a single die, with the die of the third set bearing designations indicating whether a putt has been sunk or missed and the die of the fourth set having designations regarding shot direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,065 issued to White on Jul. 7, 1981 teaches a golf game comprises a board having at least one golf hole defined thereon, including a tee and a green. A coordinate system is defined on the board and includes a plurality of first lines extending from the tee to the green and a plurality of second lines disposed transversely relative to the first lines to intersect therewith. When the game is played, a player initially places a flag stick at a selected location on the green and thereafter sequentially rolls dice to determine the direction and distance his marker (ball) will be moved from the tee towards the green to simulate the flight and location of a golf ball on the board. Once the player's marker has reached the green, he then proceeds to roll further dice in his attempt to place the marker at the “hole” whereat the flag stick has been placed. Various obstacles and hazards are defined on the board to further test the player's ingenuity in playing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,229 issued to Feeney on Mar. 16, 1976 teaches a board golf game shows a typical golf course including the shape and layout of the holes with both natural and artificial hazards so as to exactly duplicate conditions encountered on the golf course. Playing pieces are moved to one of differently positioned, non-aligned, and marked yardage points which give the exact lie of the ball. Dice, simulating clubs, and having different yardage values representing frequency and range of a given golf club, are selected and cast to obtain the yardage made by the stroke. This yardage is added to the previous yardage point value to determine total yardage and the corresponding yardage point to which the playing piece is to be moved. Yardage points are also located at typical ball locations on the course, including hazards such as water and traps, to closely duplicate playing conditions. Instructions on the board and two sets of trap cards give a variety of possible recovery shots which can be expected. A putting die gives the number of putts required to sink the ball after it lands on the green.
U.S. Pat. No. D226104 issued to Habuda on Jan. 23, 1973 provides an ornamental design for a golf game board.